


Popsicle in the Sun

by InfiniteSeahorse



Series: ALBW ficlets and drabbles [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Food, M/M, Making Out, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteSeahorse/pseuds/InfiniteSeahorse
Summary: Ravio eats a popsicle on a sunny summer day and makes a mess of it. Link cleans him up in an efficient manner.
Relationships: Link/Ravio (Legend of Zelda)
Series: ALBW ficlets and drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737742
Kudos: 66





	Popsicle in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShiroBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroBunny/gifts).



> I’m erring on the side of the higher rating due to the focus on kissing and the lack of plot.
> 
> This one's for you, ShiroBunny! Thank you for sharing your random thoughts, they're very inspriational! I hope you like it!

Ravio sat in the backyard of the house he shared with Link, splay-legged and half-submerged in the tepid water of a tiny, inflatable kiddie pool he had bought early that morning. “A luxury bird bath for Sheerow!” he’d insisted, as he spent a rare productive hour blowing it up with his own two lungs, dragging it around by himself to every corner of the yard in search of the perfect mix of sun and shade, then finally filling it with water from the hose. Sheerow had studiously ignored all of Ravio’s attempts to coax him in, and the pool had sat empty until the afternoon, when, clad in an old pair of gym shorts —Ravio hated getting in water deeper than his knees, especially if he couldn’t see the bottom, so he didn’t see the point in owning swimming trunks— and a popsicle in his hand, he plunked himself down and decided to get his rupees’ worth from it. “I bought it, so now I’m gonna enjoy it!” he announced to the backyard in general.

“Mmm,” agreed Link, who was weeding a flower bed next to the patio.

“Yes, this is the life,” Ravio continued, taking a preliminary lick up the side of his popsicle. “Refreshing water, a cold treat, and interesting company. Couldn’t ask for more!” Link rolled his eyes and yanked another dandelion from the ground with a satisfied grunt.

There they remained for some time, Ravio absorbed in his world of relaxation, and Link working silently but finding himself more and more distracted by his companion’s progress in consuming his snack. His hands grew idle in the grass and uncomfortable thoughts began running through his mind as he stared at Ravio. _Did he have to flick his tongue like that? Or swallow the entire length of the slim, rocket-shaped pop, “just to see if it fit”? And the noises he’s making, the wet, hungry slurping…_ He lowered his head to glare at the earth and uprooted a clump of crabgrass with more force than was strictly necessary.

Ravio uttered, “Oh, drat,” in a tone that was so despairing Link had to look up from his patch of dirt to see what was the matter. Far from a world-ending cataclysm, or a leak sprung in the cheap plastic pool, the sight that greeted Link’s eyes was more of a temporary inconvenience. Messy, but manageable. 

Several melting chunks of Ravio’s popsicle had fallen off its stick to land on his bare chest. Additional dripping lines of liquid adorned his hand and circled his mouth. Unable to deal with the consequences of playing with his food, Ravio remained motionless after his quiet outburst, with one hand fluttering over the spreading blob of icy dessert on his skin, and the other raised in the air, clutching the popsicle stick like a flag of surrender.

“I’ll help you,” said Link, the words springing from his mouth before he even realized he had said them. He stood up, brushing the dirt from his knees and removing his gardening gloves, then walked across the yard to kneel by Ravio’s side. He grabbed his friend’s sticky wrist and pried the wooden stick from his grasp.

“What are you doing?” A smile played at the corners of Ravio’s mouth, but his eyes were wary as he searched Link’s face for an answer.

“That’s the last mango one, isn’t it?” Link’s favorite popsicles came in an assorted tropical flavors box, and both young men gravitated toward the mango ones first. “I didn’t even get one this time. I want a taste.” He brought Ravio’s fingers to his lips, opened his mouth, and gave them a bold lick, firm enough to hide the rising tremor in his limbs.

Ravio squealed and tried to yank his hand away, but Link held on tightly while he continued to clean the sweet drips off his skin. “That tickles! Oh, it tickles so much!” Ravio shouted, and Link flicked his tongue against the thin web of skin between two of his fingers until Ravio laughed at him to stop. Link drew Ravio’s index finger into his mouth and began to suck it lightly, making nervous yet determined eye contact for the first time since they had touched, and Ravio stopped laughing. He curled his tongue around the finger, imagining it was the popsicle that had recently been given the same treatment, and was rewarded with a breathy sigh.

Popping the cleaned finger from his mouth, Link said, “I see more left on you. Hold still,” and he climbed into the pool, straddling Ravio’s lap and lowering his head to lick at the puddle of juice on his chest before he could protest. It was a tight fit with both of them crammed in there, but Link tried his best to ignore the rubbery squeaking sound the pool made as they rubbed against its sides and the slow seep of water through the layers of his clothing in favor of concentrating on removing all traces of the sugary fruit juice from Ravio’s body. He’d never been so obvious with his affection before, but Ravio’s unconsciously provocative display had pushed him over the edge, and he was ready to return the favor.

Ravio shivered with delight, making the water in the pool slop over the edge, and leaned his head back in order to expose more of his neck to Link’s attentive tongue. Link followed the sticky trail up Ravio’s throat and over his jaw, kissing and sucking his way to his destination—a pair of deliciously mango-flavored lips. Link was breathing hard, and his fingertips danced across Ravio's stomach like drops of water in a hot skillet. He backed away, forcing himself to stop before his excitement overwhelmed him. Ravio stared at him in a daze, his own chest heaving, and licked his lips before asking him why he had stopped. “I’m not clean yet.” Link swooped back in to correct his oversight, and they kissed until Ravio's hand tightened in the hair on the back of Link's head, separating them for a moment so he could tug at the hem of Link’s shirt.

“Someone will see,” Link whispered, a warning tone in his voice.

Ravio’s laughing reply came out with a snort. “Who, Sheerow? We have a fence to protect us from the neighbors.”

“Someone will _hear_ ,” he said more urgently, and by the sudden widening of his eyes and a sharp intake of breath, Link could tell Ravio knew he was right. Ravio didn't do anything quietly, and although laughing and splashing about in the pool was innocent enough, moaning and calling out Link’s name in the heat of the moment were more than enough reasons to stop what they were doing and relocate indoors. 

Standing up carefully so he wouldn’t slip on the slick bottom of the pool, Link extended a hand to Ravio and hauled him out of the water. Giving him one last kiss to taste the lingering flavor of his favorite treat on his favorite person, he steered them toward the house, opening the door to the promise of more privacy.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it sort of just ends. Imagine the rest is peppered with embarrassing and increasingly elaborate popsicle puns, followed by Link extracting a promise from Ravio (that he has no intention to keep) to buy the next box of popsicles, and, you know, they have orgasms, too. Thanks for reading!


End file.
